Exchanging Fists – What if?
by Misa-kike-chi
Summary: A compilation of shorts conveying and exploring philosophies and ideas as to what follows the end of the war (subject to expand), and relationships between multiple characters, probably mostly Team-7-centered. Intentionally manipulated plot-line to get into the "what-ifs." Rated T to be safe. ch5: Team 7's private hospital room: and life goes on.
1. Chapter 1

summary recap: A compilation of shorts conveying and exploring philosophies and ideas as to what follows the end of the war (subject to expand), and relationships between multiple characters, probably mostly Team-7-centered (also subject to expand). Intentionally manipulated plot-line to get into the "what-ifs." Rated T to be safe (mostly a precaution for occasional swearing).

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

This first short is a little something I wrote about a year and a half ago, so my writing style is slightly different (and I probably missed mistakes I would have corrected). Because of the chapter updates that followed, my philosophy has changed a bit, but I didn't want to delete what I'd already written. This scenario is based off the assumption that Naruto and Sasuke do go at it as Madara (Obito) promised they would. It may still happen that way, but I'm more inclined to think that Sasuke wouldn't want to battle Naruto full out when they're both exhausted if he had the option to do it when they're both at full power. I imagine they would fight over the title of Hokage, although its basically impossible for Sasuke to become Hokage because of his past. Plus, I think Sasuke hates Naruto (or more like, how successful Naruto is compared to Sasuke) more than I portrayed in this scene.

In any case, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"What if...": Naruto and Sasuke battled it out at the conclusion of the war as promised?  
Characters: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno  
timeline: around the conclusion of the war

Something like this was not so easily done. From here on out it would be so much harder...Naruto grinned. But the most reassuring thing was that he and Sasuke were still alive–and for the first time, they understood each other. Sure it hadn't gone as planned exactly, but the end was the best-case scenario...not that this was necessarily the end. Naruto's eyes squinted into half moons. His limbs were shaking and felt like they were pulsing from so much strain, but this war had made these slight tremors frequent enough it wasn't too hard to move around (coming from an Uzumaki). And so, the stubborn, knuckleheaded, idiot-ninja fought his aching muscles and broken bones and did his signature punch to the sky. At the same time, Naruto turned his head to pass a cheesy grin to Sasuke; this was a moment Naruto would have gladly exchanged in place of becoming Hokage and he wished it would never ever end. Sasuke continued to stare at the sky, sprawled opposite of his rival. Slowly, his dark eyes slid to the side until he was looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye, giving his happy teammate his own signature evil eye. But his heart wasn't in it.

The blood the Uchiha had shed from using his brother's sharingan was already dry on his face, which would have given him a sinister look had his eyes contained their usual pools of darkness. The two teammates looked away and, for a while, the only thing that could be heard was the ragged breathing of exhausted and spent shinobi.

Sasuke breathed in deeply, registering the smell of dampened, burnt earth, ignoring the nagging voice in his head that breathing in the fumes of smoke was not healthy. He had thought that voice had died long ago.

"...Oi, Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"...Hn."

Naruto began laughing softly before his exhaustion made him blow it into hysterical laughter. Sasuke made a face, clearly annoyed but not angry enough to do something about it. Eventually Naruto's guffaws silenced themselves after he began coughing up blood.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto grinned once more and they gazed up at the dispersing stormclouds. Whatever they had wanted to say had already been conveyed more clearly than words could have explained. With each exchange of their fists, it was almost something impossibly inconceivable, but little by little they had torn each other down until every feeling was exposed.

And so here they were, staring at the beginnings of another day. They had fought through the night, the bursts of wind, electricity, and both red and black flames creating bold flashes of light that sporadically illuminated the battlefield. The surges of energy from summons, jutsus, and forms like sage mode and the nine-tails form coupled with susanoo and other tricks from the sharingan would have affected those shinobi still fighting within several miles in every direction. Madara had indeed kept his promise when he guaranteed a suitable battlefield, transporting the two to a landscape mostly untouched by the war and, most importantly, far from the rest of the fighting. It simply would not do to have someone interrupt besides Madara or perhaps Zetsu (not that anyone in their right mind would get much closer than a mile from the fierce battle). Madara made sure he didnt send the two too far away from the fighting though. He wanted to be sure the pulses of energy and explosions of jutsu could still be felt and faintly heard by the Allied Shinobi Forces. He knew what effect it would have on the ninja that knew what the battle meant (meaning everyone—word eventually gets around).

Naruto felt the edges of his vision burn as his adrenaline rush finally began fading, "Ne, teme..."

Sasuke waited for Naruto's completion of thought, but when he glanced to the dobe's face, Naruto was fast asleep, the bruises on his face already healing thanks to the nine-tails. Sasuke glared at the whiskers on...Karuma's whiskers, on Naruto's battered cheeks. He had been surprised when he found Naruto and Karuma on speaking terms- friendly ones at that. Last he had checked, Karuma was far from sociable...

Sasuke stubbornly fought against sleep but eventually let his eyelids droop. So maybe he had been wrong all this time. Sasuke had been so sure of everything, especially after he revived Orochimaru and redefined his purposes and refocused on his goals. How was it that someone so stupid could so completely tear at and destroy every wall Sasuke had set up. (Well, not every wall, but I digress.) Maybe this was something he should have seen coming as soon as he and Naruto exchanged their first blows in their battle. It was almost as if Sasuke was destined to change his mindset again. If Naruto could overcome Karuma's hatred, the demon fox spirit that almost breathed hatred before he allowed Naruto into his life (pun and irony itended), he could overcome Sasuke's own hatred developed over only a portion of a lifetime and not centuries of resentment.

He would never forgive himself and never orally admit that Naruto had saved him from himself. It hurt his pride too much. And maybe when he came to...his eyelids twitched...maybe when he came to, he'd already be in the next world. After all, the orders for everyone else was to kill Uchiha Sasuke on sight, probably despite his aid on the battlefield. And with that lost thought, the rogue shinobi's lips quirked into a weak smirk before he finally let his conscience slip into oblivion.

It was to the sound of snores (from Naruto) and the smells of burnt skin and land that a certain pink-haired and panicking kunoichi arrived.

* * *

Sakura was about ready to bust a mountain. It was just like in Konoha against Pain. She could only watch Naruto suffer and try to beat someone she almost considered unbeatable. She was angry at herself. Was she so weak that she couldn't jump in and lend a hand? No, she had promised Naruto she would leave Sasuke to him. But that didn't lessen the pain in her chest. And she still couldn't make her body move towards them, even if she was not a burden any longer.

_Calm down_, she breathed in and out. _Focus on healing everyone else. Conserve chakra so she could rescue her two idiots from death if need be._

She was so focused that it was some time before she realized that the gigantic explosions had ceased. "Sakura-san. They're finished," the slug from her shoulder offered. With a start, Sakura sprung from her seated position only to trip over herself. She hadn't noticed that the circulation in her legs was cut off either. Scowling and impatient, Sakura used her hands to spring herself through the air, furiously pumping what chakra she could spare into her numb and aching legs as the scenery flew by…

* * *

**Author's note:** I included a little short from Sakura's POV. Little out-of-order, but I'm okay with that. And I'm not a Sakura-hater. Just letting you know now.

Specifically for this story, I didn't even want to try to interpret what Kishi meant when Naruto told Sasuke that they would not be the same people (Naruto wouldn't be the ninetails-carrier anymore blahblah–I'm probably misquoting, do you remember this when team 7 saw sasuke and madara at the falls?), so I just did as I pleased.

I wanted to get at least a few of these stories out there before the manga's conclusion. I'll probably finish before that, but I thought it would lose a bit of its point if the series ended before. At this point, I know I have at least three (maybe more) shorts (updates) I've more or less planned or at least thought about. If anyone has any ideas they'd like me to write about, just shoot me a PM or review the suggestion to me: "What if..." Thanks for reading! R&R, plz&ty!

next update: Sasuke's fate post-war


	2. Chapter 2

This next short is also from a little over a year and a half ago with minor edits. It's based off the assumption that Sasuke is taken away willingly (or because they found him knocked out/asleep/wounded as what happened in the last chapter) instead of going rogue once more (although he could probably do so after the sentence). All witnesses have been sent away. All kage will be notified of the outcome, and each will exercise their own announcement to their respective domains. Tsunade has just received her notice. She has chosen to notify specific people immediately (ex: elders, Team 7, etc.) and have a public announcement later on. It's still very early in the morning.

"What if...": Sasuke goes on trial?  
Characters: Tsunade, Naruto Uzumaki, Shizune, Sasuke Uchiha (mentioned)  
timeline: post-war, worldwide criminals on trial (immediately following Sasuke's sentence)

* * *

Tsunade tapped her finger in random succession on her desk, drumming to some spontaneous tune. Chestnut eyes darted to the clock and back to their spaced out stare into her cup of tea. Of course, she preferred her sake, but there was a meeting that required her presence later...it would never do to arrive drunk. She'd drink to her hearts content later.

Her fingers rubbed softly over the warm surface of the pottery. She grimaced, waving away the yearning to hold the neck of a sake bottle instead. Before that though, she was expecting a certain someone in her office within the hour. She wished she could afford to get drunk for this, but it would backfire at the second meeting...

_To hell with this_, Tsunade fumed dejectedly as she reached for her sake stash. A few drinks wouldn't hurt.

She glanced again at the irritatingly slow minute hand. It was only a matter of time now. She wasn't looking forward to it.

Shizune held a squirming Tonton in her arms, both human and pig uncomfortable with the aura Tsunade was giving off. After several days of listening to accounts and witnesses in front of a panel of old judges and a diverse collection of ninja and a few civilians, the court had been adjourned. The debate had been difficult, but Tsunade had done her best—well, as best as she could as Hokage. Personally, the older kunoichi wanted to give Naruto what he wanted, but she had her own people as well as the Shinobi Alliance to think about... The judges had come to a conclusion in the early morning hours. Shizune hoped Naruto-kun would understand... _But knowing Naruto_, Shizune thought, _he would be screaming first_.

Assistant and pet winced and voiced silent disapproval as Tsunade chugged down yet another cup of sake and poured another. About to softly reprimand her sensei, Shizune was cut short by a scream of indignation and flare of chakra roughly in the direction of Naruto's apartment...

"Ano...I...we'll wait outside." The jittery duo shuffled out the door, leaving Tsunade by herself. Not for long.

Tsunade downed the sake again. "Bring it, brat," she muttered tiredly.

She didn't even twitch an eyebrow, only poured herself another shot while Mr. Son-of-the-"Yellow-Flash" punched a hole into her office from the outside.

"You could have used the door."

Tsunade lifted her cup toward her lips just as Naruto's hands collided with her desk, jolting everything on it while dust from the rubble filled the air. It was a good thing she had remembered to warn the Anbu guards about the expected...visitor... Surprisingly, Naruto remained silent though he was shaking in anger, giving Tsunade a slight glare and small scowl of hurt, helplessness, frustration, and disappointment. He regarded her silently, almost uncharacteristically patiently, as if he was waiting for her to say something.

Tsunade hadn't taken the sip, but took it then, gently placed her drink on the desk, hands cupped around it, a single finger still tapping to the unknown tune. She knew Naruto was trying his best to put a reign on his emotions and absently wondered if this would be a replay of the moment Naruto received the news of Jiraiya's death and her "unlucky," lucky gamble. Nevertheless, she was surprised at his self-control; it was one thing to expect this type of reaction but a different story to see it play out in front of you. She sighed.

"What was I supposed to do?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Wow, maybe his battle with Sasuke did more to him than meets the eye. Hah.

"Look, I did my best. A few against the world can't do much," Tsunade almost thought it was a bad example but found its use in her argument, "Even Madara and Kabuto and Zetsu. They had their techniques to get them more men, but those zombies and clones had more power than those three guys combined as a singular force."

On second thought, maybe that was a bad example after all. And an illogical one. She didn't know. Maybe the sake was beginning to get to her head, thought, _Maybe I should put it away_, and did so. If Naruto was showing self-control, she might as well quit the sake for the moment. She knew he didn't appreciate her addiction, not that so many others didn't. As an alternative, she reached for the tea, took a sip, narrowed her eyes at the unsatisfying, now cold sensation on her tongue.

Tsunade tipped her cup, swirling the contents. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Sasuke will live in exile on his own small plot of land set aside for his exclusive use, but guarded by various shinobi from the Alliance at all times. If and when he is allowed to return, he will be monitored and will have to go through other necessary steps if he wants his citizenship back. You are not permitted to see him nor know his location."

Naruto lowered his head, eyes out of Tsunade's line of vision.

"That is confidential information." She paused. "But he will live." Tsunade watched Naruto closely. She leaned forward on her elbows, interlacing her fingers into their habitual stance, obscuring her nose and mouth from view.

It had been almost half a year since the war ended. Uchiha Sasuke's trial had been put off since everyone was aiding in the recovery process...that, and there was plenty of dispute on what exactly was to be done with him (or rather, whether he should be disposed of or not). Kabuto had been...disposed of. His aid to Madara in the war was tragic and all his past actions as rogue ninja and associate to Orochimaru made him doubly inexcusable. When they found him, he seemed also to have gone stark mad. No need to have another mental criminal on the loose.

Orochimaru had slithered away, probably still very capable, especially with his arms restored. This very moment Tsunade was leading a team of medics and experienced sealing experts in an attempt to either remove or invent a seal to override Orochimaru's curse seals. If he had the ability to come out of every curse seal he placed, they would never be through with him. What was most worrisome was Orochimaru's intentions to stay in contact with Sasuke. Her eyelids drooped a little. No wonder that bastard gave his life up so easily, or at least, with almost no indignation to Sasuke the first time. And nobody wanted to see the deceased again. Honestly, Tsunade believed Kabuto had wanted and maybe even expected his death. To be fair, Sasuke was formidable enough on his own, comparable to Kabuto, but there were many other factors...anyhow, Tsunade shook her head, the trial was over and done with. She didn't need to go over all of this again.

Tsunade observed Naruto's hands, now clenched at his sides, from over the rim of her cup.

"Why."

Tsunade remained in her calm facade, staring Naruto in the eyes.

"You could have tried harder."

Tsunade stayed silent. She was very aware that, due to his personality, Naruto needed to get this out of him—verbally and at the training grounds later. Well, she was here and she was going to take his crap to an extent. She wasn't going to let him mope around forever. And she hated that look in his eyes, something swirling in his expressive eyes that nobody saw often.

"Damnit!" Naruto crouched until Tsunade could only see tufts of blonde and his clenched fists, still on her desk. She bowed her head too, and they sat there silently, mutual emotions playing across their shadowed faces.

Naruto stood, stiff. "I hate this!" he finally broke, tears beginning to creep into his eyes and blurring his sight.

Tsunade thought silently, After shock and disbelief, there is anger, and then there is sorrow and hurt...

"I try to think of something to say, but it doesn't make sense and there's always something that contradicts and I–..." he cut short, letting tears escape and trail down his cheeks. "I want to hit you but I can't do that–"

"So you smashed my wall to pieces," Tsunade offered in an attempt at wry humor.

Naruto scoffed, muttering under his breath, "Its not like you haven't done that plenty of times before." But the shadow of a smile quickly disappeared. "I think of doing something to take my frustration out and yet I can't quite let go of myself like I used to…" He rubbed his face with the back of his hands. Being a hero was hard.

Tsunade leaned her forehead against her clasped hands. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before pushing herself back and swiveling her chair around to face the windows, giving Naruto a little privacy. She looked out over the rooftops, into the waking streets, the faces full of expression. Her focus changed to her reflection; the purple diamond, the brown eyes, thinly arched brows, the blonde framing her face, the face that didn't show her true age. She loved this village even if she had been somewhat bullied into accepting the role of Hokage. She had thought it would have somehow insulted her lover and little brother. Well, maybe not insulted. But she didn't feel comfortable taking their dream, so to speak. She was glad Naruto had brought her back; Tsunade had needed her home in the Leaf almost as much as Konoha needed her. The council was...uncooperative, stubborn, antiquated. It didn't matter that Sasuke was dead-set on becoming Hokage, that he would never destroy the Leaf to respect his brother's wishes. It didn't matter that shinobi could sense that Sasuke's general intentions were for the good of the Leaf. The citizens would never accept that kind of answer even from any of the kage or the hero of the war. Even the shinobi, though faced with the obvious facts, were extremely uncomfortable with that kind of outcome. Tsunade almost didn't catch Naruto's next words.

"Arigatou...baa-chan."

Tsunade's smiled sadly. He didn't say it with any emphasis on any syllable. He was just struggling at the moment. She knew Naruto really did feel grateful. She also knew the only reason he hadn't exploded yet was because he had actually worried himself sick over the possibility of Sasuke being convicted and given life in prison or even placed on death row. Naruto was the singular force fighting against Sasuke's execution. Even as the hero of the war, he couldn't do much if the rest of his own leaf village was still reluctant. Sasuke wasn't a goner due to Naruto's prestige and reputation, and his stubbornness. Now that he knew Sasuke wasn't dying, Naruto was struggling with the fact that not only was Sasuke forbidden from stepping outside the little piece of land, he was not allowed any sort of communiction with the outside world. And nobody knew what to think about Sasuke's announcement that he was going to become Hokage, except for the fact that it would never be accepted.

Tsunade stared into the bottom of her empty cup. "I have a plan."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who bothered to read

next time: Anniversary of the war's end. Naruto's appointment with a certain someone. (subject to change)  
(also, a requested short starring Sakura. suggested/inspired by KARASU25: "What if...": Sasuke was awake when Sakura found her exhausted teammates?)  
^I would have included it in this chapter, but this one is long enough as it is...


	3. Chapter 3

"What if...": Konoha bent the rules? (Like they ever followed them in the first place.)  
Characters: Tsunade, Naruto Uzumaki, Shizune, Sasuke Uchiha (mentioned)  
timeline: post-war, anniversary of the war's end. Naruto's appointment with a certain someone.

(followed by a requested short starring Sakura. suggested/inspired by KARASU25)

The sounds of men shouting and of hammers connecting with nails echoed throughout the gradually reappearing streets on a daily basis. The Fourth Great Ninja War was over and "Operation: rebuild" was making considerable progress. Luckily, Konoha had been spared. Half the buildings were still practically brand new from the rebuild after Pain's rampage but, for the most part, complete, and so Tsunade had sent out parties of civilians and shinobi to help the rebuilding processes elsewhere, especially those shinobi who had developed love interests from other villages.

However, today was almost unbearably quiet. The sounds of construction were temporarily put off–no claps of the hammer or dull growls of the saw. The chatter of voices remained in the air, but there was a sort of tension and seriousness that kept too much cheer away. For the most part, Konoha was quiet, for today was accepted as an off-day to remember those who had served and died during the war. After all, today was the day the war ended only a year ago.

A few of the chuunin and jounin were away on missions, but most of the ninja force stayed within the village to mourn or out to see loved ones. There were not many missions because of the maintained relationships between the big five, but there were some and– well, somebody had to take them.

At the top of the Hokage tower overlooking the village, Tsunade drummed her fingers to an unknown beat atop the railing as she scanned the (small and short) mission list for the day, eyebrows knit together in concentration. Humming, she picked up her writing utensil, twirling it between her fingers before scribbling some notes in the margins. Her heels tapped back to the desk set nearby. She had wanted a change in scenery, and it was much too nice of a day to waste inside when she could be down the street drinking to her heart's content. With the small amount of missions all assigned, she glanced to the side as her fingers began to inch towards the drawer in which her toxic obsession lay. Her hand jerked away from the drawer when she heard the footsteps behind her and feigned nonchalance when Shizune appeared on the rooftop, Tonton in tow.

The hokage's kohai, friend, and sometimes-caretaker gave Tsunade a raised eyebrow and frown of disapproval before shaking her head. With practiced ease she transferred the "tower of doom and bane of Tsunade's existence," as the Hokage herself often referred to it, to the center of the desk.

Shizune's frown deepened when Tsunade turned to look at her, grinned good-naturedly, and smoothly push the menacing stack to the right side of her desk. "Tsunade-sama, you will have to do it eventually."

"I'll get to it eventually."

Shizune sighed heavily. "Of course that would mean I will do my 'half' of the work," she thought to herself. But before she could say anything about it (and not for the first time), Tsunade spoke up.

"I specifically said that we would not be accepting any missions today, but I can't help that some are still out there finishing up their missions. And I have to send another team out today..." she crossed her arms across her chest. "It can't be helped."

Shizune stood by quietly, realizing her shachou's struggle. Tsunade had wanted leaf ninja to be able to remain in the village today. Many brave shinobi had lost their lives during the war and every village–even those other than those involved in the Shinobi Alliance–was holding memorial services for those who perished. "Well," Shizune remarked quietly to herself, smiling, "of course Tsunade-sama granted passes earlier this week for those few leaf shinobi who had found love from another village..."

Amidst the silence and murmur of the village, a shadow appeared in front of Tsunade's temporary desk.

Tsunade straightened in her seat slightly.

A shinobi with jagged, cropped hair and inking utensils strapped to his person stood from his respectful stance. "Tsunade-sama."

"Ah, perfect timing..." Tsunade glanced at her paper. "I'm sorry but I need you to pick out two more of the Anbu, Root members if you prefer, but not Uzumaki Naruto. Go find them and bring them here for a mission briefing."

"Hai." the young man took his leave.

Tsunade sighed, not for the first time that morning, and turned in her chair to stare at the faces carved into the cliffs overlooking Konohagakure.

Shizune slid the paper Tsunade had been scribbling on from under her shachou's hand. Ignoring the doodles in some of the corners, she scanned the list and turned towards the daydreaming Hokage. "Ano...Tsunade-sama? Why did you exclude Naruto? He's been asking you for a mission like this."

"No," Tsunade murmured.

Shizune gave her a quizzical glance.

"That hyperactive ninja has an...a personal appointment to make."

"Appointment?"

* * *

Farther away, the aforementioned ninja raced through the trees, eager to reach his destination. His heart beat loudly and quickly in his chest from the exercise, but also with anticipation and nervousness. Small waves of nostalgia hit him as he passed sections of the forest –this is where Chouji, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru fought against Orochimaru's Sound subordinates. It's been years...– The trees were re-growing gradually, but quickly enough that the battlefields were nearly unrecognizable. Naruto ran across the grass field where he had been saved time by Lee when he almost had to fight Kimimaro.

A rush of adrenaline led the anxious blonde to get to what he knew would be just beyond this last stretch of forest. The trees parted suddenly, just as they did before more than five years ago, (maybe a bit faster than before), and he came face to face with the decently-sized, relocated and secluded, Uchiha complex. Not much of a complex really, but more than enough for the sole survivor who lived there.

Shinobi from various villages appeared out of nowhere, tense and ready, but slowly relaxed as they recognized the infamous blonde and chakra signature. Inside, a pair of *black eyes slid to the front door.

It was bittersweet. Konohagakure at least was spared annihilation, but Sasuke's sudden declaration of his intention to become Hokage put the Hidden Leaf Village in an awkward fix. On one hand, he could be trusted to not destroy the village. Probably. His aid on the battlefield had been the vital turning point. If not for him, Obito probably wouldn't have been taken down and the world would have been plunged into an infinite genjutsu. Maybe. But he was also responsible for assassinating Danzo, though most people didn't like the old man anyway, and attacked the kage meeting, trained under Orochimaru and was the source of many troubles to multiple people after he went rogue. Putting him to death didn't seem like quite the right sentence for someone who may as well have provided the power to end the war with the Alliance as victor despite his past. Yes, he was extremely dangerous, but if he at least had Konoha's good intentions in mind, for the most part, then…

Naruto placed his hand on the seal on the imposing double doors. This specific seal was the newer, advanced version. It was designed to recognize the chakra signals it was supposed to, and reject any signals it didn't. The elders may not approve Naruto's meeting with Sasuke, but he didn't give a shit what they thought and the rest of the guards didn't mind. It was Naruto after all.

The blonde pushed open the doors and let his eyes adjust to the darkness as they closed behind him. Flames burst in the candleholders embedded in the walls, leading his gaze down the depths of a hallway.

* * *

Author's note: *"black" eyes are not possible. only dark, very dark brown. Perhaps they can be "black" in the ninja world, but– it's just a big pet peeve of mine...

(The Sakura short, as promised last time, is after this little note.)  
I'm more into the "implied" speculation, so I may or may not actually continue what Naruto and Sasuke are actually doing in the above scenario. I guess that depends on whether or not I receive verbal preference :0

* * *

"What if: Sasuke was awake when Sakura found team 7?"  
Characters: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki (present/mentioned)  
POV: alternates between Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura and Sasuke, delineated by line-breaks  
Based off of: Chapter 1-"What if...": Naruto and Sasuke battled it out at the conclusion of the war as promised?  
timeline: around the end of the war

recap:

Sakura was about ready to bust a mountain. It was just like in Konoha against Pain. She could only watch Naruto suffer and try to beat someone she almost considered unbeatable. She was angry at herself. Was she so weak that she couldn't jump in and lend a hand? No, she had promised Naruto she would leave Sasuke to him. But that didn't lessen the pain in her chest. And she still couldn't make her body move towards them, even if she was not a burden any longer.

Calm down, she breathed in and out. Focus on healing everyone else. Conserve chakra so she could rescue her two idiots from death if need be.

She was so focused that it was some time before she realized that the gigantic explosions had ceased. "Sakura-san. They're finished," the slug from her shoulder offered. With a start, Sakura sprung from her seated position only to trip over herself. She hadn't noticed that the circulation in her legs was cut off either. Scowling and impatient, Sakura used her hands to spring herself through the air, furiously pumping what chakra she could spare into her numb and aching legs as the scenery flew by…

* * *

Sasuke stubbornly fought against sleep but eventually let his eyelids droop. So maybe he had been wrong all this time. Sasuke had been so sure of everything, especially after he revived Orochimaru and redefined his purposes and refocused on his goals. How was it that someone so stupid could so completely tear at and destroy every wall Sasuke had set up. (Well, not every wall, but I digress.) Maybe this was something he should have seen coming as soon as he and Naruto exchanged their first blows in their battle. It was almost as if Sasuke was destined to change his mindset again. If Naruto could overcome Karuma's hatred, the demon fox spirit that almost breathed hatred before he allowed Naruto into his life (pun and irony itended), he could overcome Sasuke's own hatred developed over only a portion of a lifetime and not centuries of resentment.

He would never forgive himself and never orally admit that Naruto had saved him from himself. It hurt his pride too much. And maybe when he came to...his eyelids twitched...maybe when he came to, he'd already be in the next world. After all, the orders for everyone else was to kill Uchiha Sasuke on sight, probably despite his aid on the battlefield. And with that lost thought, the rogue shinobi's lips quirked into a weak smirk before–

The sound of a weight scraping against gravel and then the taps of rapid strides overrode the sound of Naruto's snores. For some reason, he felt like he should know what he was hearing, but his mind was tiring and slowing down. And then there was a flash of pink and Sasuke knew.

* * *

I was practically tripping over myself in my own fatigue. The adrenaline from earlier was wearing off, and my legs were protesting with each leap I took. I skidded sloppily down into the crevice that my teammates had carved into the ground and saw them lying side-by-side in the center. My breath got caught in my throat and it was all I could do to stop from screaming. I may have been hyperventilating. I don't know anymore.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I shot over as rapidly I dared, collapsing on my knees between them. I quickly checked Naruto's pulse and when I stopped breathing so loudly I could hear his snores and I just wanted to hit him right then and there but–

There were eyes on me.

I froze, Naruto's pulse beating steadily against my clammy fingers. He was watching me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

And I put my fingers under Sasuke's jaw, just to be sure. His half-lidded eyes bore into me and I wanted to look at him but I just– and I couldn't–

A particularly loud grunt came from my right and I turned back to my number one knucklehead. I parted his jacket and checked for any particularly deadly wounds, but found none. A small but loud voice entered my head and assured me that Naruto was healing quickly and was not in any real danger. I took Karuma's words as truth, though a bit uneasily, and turned back to the Uchiha on my left.

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke didn't have an automatic healing pact with the Sharingan and he hissed when I prodded his nastiest wound in the middle of his chest. Several fractured ribs. Torn stomach muscles, a punctured lung. It was a wonder he could even breathe somewhat properly. I tried to steady my hands over him, but I had to settle for a bit of trembling. The diamond that had been on my forehead was dissolving. I was healing Sasuke with the last of my chakra and I briefly wondered if it was alright like this. I made the mistake of looking at Sasuke and our eyes met. Somehow his gaze was as intense as usual even as he fought against the fatigue, and I began to wonder why he was fighting it off so stubbornly.

I tore at the sudden connection between us and tried to focus on healing him. It definitely was not going well. With every second, more and more blood was leaking out of him. I couldn't move or bandage him, not while he was like this and hardly able to get any air. Darkness was beginning to creep into the edges of my vision. I knew by now that popping a few army pills would not help me any. I'd had so many I'd lost count. Taking more might be more harmful than helpful.

Chakra signals. Voices. They were getting closer. My breath caught in my throat and I ignored the embarrassment that coursed through my veins as Sasuke saw me panic. Exhausted, I began to fear that someone would try to take advantage of Sasuke while he was in this condition. No. No, no, no! Over my dead body, I yelled weakly in my mind. It can't end like this I- I'm not finished- not weak anymore- no!

I began to sway slightly, unable to force my body to be more cooperative. Staring down at my trembling hands, I smiled weakly and wondered briefly if I would die this way. Just as my chakra was about to run out, hands grabbed at my shoulders and tried to push me gently onto the ground. Someone was calling my name and I was resisting, trying to say something that actually made sense, trying to tell them not to kill him. With the last of my strength I shoved whoever it was away and lurched onto my knees, hovering over Sasuke's outstretched body. One hand remained in it's green aura over his chest, and the other shook violently in the dirt by his shoulder.

Another set of hands shoved their way into my vision over mine- they were saying something to me. I knew it. What were they saying? I realized I was crying, but I was so dehydrated that nothing was coming out. Is this what dying fee- Someone grabbed my chin and poured water down my throat. A risky move, my brain automatically recognized by habit. I almost choked and managed to get most of it down the right pipe, but still refused to budge.

After what felt like a lifetime, my hearing came back to me briefly in time to hear a jumble of nonsense, but enough that I knew Sasuke was no longer in danger and I gave in, blacking out before I was turned over and lowered between my teammates.

* * *

It didn't bother me so much that I could potentially die. If I did, it may be for the better. It didn't bother me so much that Sakura seemed to remain just as I remembered or that, despite the similarities, she was also different. It bothered me instead that all the activity, and the fact that I was still cared about, didn't make me feel anything at all when perhaps I should.

Sasuke ignored the people swarming around him and instead let himself slip into unconsciousness for perhaps the last time.

* * *

Author's note: wow, so long...I really can't keep anything too short, can I? Sorry bout the longer wait. Hopefully the "Sakura short" doesn't seem too rushed...and hopefully the POV switch wasn't too confusing.

I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!  
Next time: The Sixth Hokage {subject to change}

[technically, Danzo was only the candidate for the position. I'm assuming that Naruto (or Sasuke) won't be too keen on remembering the fact that Danzo was supposed to be Hokage.]


	4. Chapter 4

"What if...": Tsunade stepped down?  
Characters: Tsunade and Naruto Uzumaki, (mostly Iruka's POV), Hatake Kakashi, other  
timeline: post-war (at least 2 years later). The New Hokage

* * *

The streets in Konoha were exploding with colors and people, churning like some sick kind of energetic, rainbow sake, Tsunade mused to herself. No, she wasn't drunk–not yet–but just looking at the crowds had never made her feel such mixed emotions. Though she could justify each emotion with understandably logical reasoning, it was all giving her a headache and probably bad when it came to the natural aging process. Not that Tsunade cared. She would always look young- such was the beautiful price of being a formidable kunoichi who happened to hold the title of Hokage. Oh, excuse me, who used to hold the title of Hokage. Now about that sake...

Tsunade shook her head, there was plenty of time for that later. Years had gone by since Sasuke's exile and Tsunade knew Naruto was…well, a lot of things since Sasuke couldn't be here on this day. "Well, I suppose there's no helping that," Tsunade muttered.

She breathed in the warming spring air. It was the perfect weather for a festival–not too warm and not too cold–and the sun was out. Almost symbolic. Glancing at the angle of the sun, Tsunade spun on her heel and entered the building, giving a bemused nod of acknowledgement to the pink-haired Anbu guarding the door. The former Hokage reveled in the familiar rhythm and percussion of her heels creating music that echoed off the walls of the mostly empty building.

She sped up slightly when the targeted doorway came into sight and, without bothering to knock since the brat inside wasn't stupid enough to not notice her presence, her blonde pigtails disappeared with a click of the door.

* * *

Iruka watched the bustle of the festival from the safety and shade offered underneath the eaves from the second story of a motel. Today was indeed a very special day, a day that would probably go down into the history books after it appeared in newspapers, of course. Naruto's former sensei and "nii-san" zoned out, back to the day Naruto had battled it out with Tsunade. He hadn't been able to watch with the others because of his responsibility as a sensei, but Yamato had kindly and patiently related a summary of the events that transpired. The battle had taken place in a mostly secluded forest, not too far from where Sasuke was exiled, and had lasted, surprisingly, less than twenty-four hours.

Iruka grinned at that. Tsunade had been wise to place restrictions and rules. The battle could have lasted several days if she hadn't. There had been a point system –something about landing a certain amount of hits. Needless to say, those two had created something of a historical landmark.

"Yo."

Iruka didn't move. Sometimes it was just better not to. That, and he didn't want to attract unnecessary attention.

"Did you ever think this day would come?"

"The day that Naruto becomes Hokage or the day I start talking to a ghost?"

A soft chuckle. Iruka could just picture a single, sideways half-moon watching the festivities with him. "So. What brings you round?"

"You could say that this entire field day is unnecessary. I don't need to appear to you while I'm here. I don't even need to be here to know."

"Nostalgia, then?"

"Something like that."

"Gai misses you."

"I can imagine." There was something in the tone of Kakashi's voice that made Iruka imagine an uplift in navy cloth. A sort of wry smirk.

"Iruka-sensei!" a group of children ran towards the shaded rooftop.

"Oh? Is that Kurenai's kid I see?"

Iruka resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm sure you know."

Kakashi's laughed and his voice began to fade. "Well, I'll see you around."

"Mm." Iruka pushed off the sturdy wood and jumped down and into the crowd. "Hey, kids. What's up?"

"Is it really true that Naruto-san was one of–

"I have cotton candy–

"I challenge you to a duel– "

"Calm down you three. Where is Shikamaru-sensei–…"

Before Iruka was pulled away by his antsy students he glanced back to the eaves, able to briefly catch a glimpse of a haze before it disappeared completely.

* * *

**Author's note:** This chapter is much much shorter than the rest of my ideas, but I realize that my update is late as it is and I might as well post it. This experience exploring "what-if's" has made me consider writing a complete story, so that's part of the reason this is such a late update. Thanks for reading!

When I wrote this story a year ago, there was no expectation that Sasuke would be a candidate for Hokage. (I barely changed what I wrote.) No matter what though, I don't think that that would be supported by...anybody. I also considered changing the ghost's identity to Jiraiya's and also change Iruka's POV into Kakashi's or Tsunade's POV. I just didn't bother. I don't believe that Kakashi will be dead when the series ends, but again, this is a "What if" scenario.

to clarify what Tsunade's "plan" was in the last chapter, was to get Naruto to status of jounin and possibly make him join Anbu for experience. He's already the hero of the war, and it would be cool if he was the first Hokage to not technically reach chounin or jounin level, I chose to take this route.


	5. Chapter 5

"What if...": life went on? (ok, ok. lame, I know, but bear with me)  
Characters: Haruno Sakura and Sai, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, other  
timeline: post-war (Naruto and Sakura are in the Anbu force with Sai, Sakura stays mostly in Konoha/the hospital to help teach other medics and rarely goes on missions)

* * *

Sakura absentmindedly tapped her fountain pen against her clipboard as she slouched further into her chair. Sighing, she swiveled around and coasted towards the large cabinets opposite her desk and began lightly plucking her fingers through the colorfully-labeled folders, pulling a few out. "Asuka Kobayoshi...concussion, slight bruising and dislocation of right shoulder, poison needles embedded in the thigh...Kanoko..." Muttering to herself, she began walking towards the door, folders in hand, barely noticing the slower, lazy clicks of her ninja boots contrasting with the rapid percussion of stilettos approaching her door.

"Sakura-sama!"

Slightly startled, though she did not show it, Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"Shizune-sama needs your help with a company of Anbu that just came back from a mission. Room A25...I don't know wh-"

"It's fine. I know where to go." Sakura shoved her folders into the younger medic's hands and began rattling on as fast as she could, "Check on these three in my place; if you're not sure what to do, ask Hana for help. If not, find Ino." She stepped through the doorframe, "Oh, and Lani?"

"H-hai?"

"Just call me Sakura." And with that, the kunoichi was speed-walking, almost running down the halls of Konoha Hospital. Pushing through the double doors leading to the wing housing the room the hospital reserved for Team Seven, she felt her heart race in her ribcage.

She had never had doubts that her boys wouldn't come back to her, but Sakura always felt better when she knew they were home and safe. Her face twisted into something between a grin and scowl, "If Naruto did anything reckless to his body, I really will kill him." She never admitted it out-loud, but she really didn't mind spending the extra time with him since they usually didn't see each other as often anymore. What Naruto didn't know wouldn't hurt him, though part of Sakura suspected that he already knew how she felt.

Sliding open the door to A25, Sakura whisked in and found Naruto sprawled on his bed fast asleep with barely half the blanket on him. She sighed in relief; no big injuries this time. Smiling softly, the kunoichi gently tugged on the blanket until it covered most of her favorite idiot.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

Sakura looked at Sai out of the corner of the eye as she picked up a pillow that had been knocked off the bed. "I do, but not that way."

"I know," Sai smiled.

Sakura frowned and walked over to Sai, pillow still in hand. Changing the subject, she tilted her head "What are you reading this time?"

Sai glanced at the page number before closing it and handing it to her.

"Dealing with Regret," she read, "the step by step guide to forgiving yourself." It sounds interesting, Sai. How did you find this one?"

"Actually, I found it on my own."

"Really?" Sakura laughed and returned the hardcover.

"Mm. It has an interesting viewpoint concerning the paranoia resulting from a life-changing event. Like regretting not doing something or believing that a different decision could have changed the outcome, and thus the fault is laid on one being."

"Well, if you need any recommendations I'm sure I can come up with something interesting. Most of the books I read are medical texts and theoretical novels, but I occasionally have time to read more psychology." _That hit a little too close to home…_

Sai nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

The pink medic ignored her negative emotions and grinned. Sai was getting better and better at natural human interaction. Books tended to teach him interesting philosophies about the human's psyche. They were true, but often awkward and subjective. Time was the only key. "So," Sakura slyly elbowed Sai in the ribs, "How are your fans?"

"Well-..." He paused. "They are bearable."

"Are they?" Sakura laughed.

Sai laughed lightly, "You could say that."

Sakura laughed with him. Honestly, who knew that Sai would be so popular? Her eyes flitted to the side and she gazed at the little trinkets set on the windowsill. The picture of current Team Seven, before and after the Fourth Ninja War they had taken. Sakura's eyes saddened when she looked at the other frame. It was an old photo of the original Team Seven, faded photo paper set in a black, ebony frame. An Anbu had found it while looking for more evidence on Orochimaru and Kabuto and had brought it to Kakashi Sensei.

Her eyes glazed over as she remembered how she had woken up in the medical tent with Naruto wrapped up in gauze and still snoring besides her. She remembered her panic when she realized that Sasuke was not in the same tent, and the moment that she and Naruto were able to slip past the heavily-guarded tent to see their teammate. When her teammate's condition stabilized, they were moved into room A25 and eventually separated once more...

Sakura smiled and said no more. Waving at Sai, she slipped back out the door and down the hall. Sai's face quickly morphed into a frown and he stared at the photos.

* * *

**Author's note: **Another short one! This one started when I fancied that it would be nice for team 7 to have their own private room. And I originally wrote it with Sakura teasing Sai about Ino, not some random fangirls. But then, that was before InoxShikamaru or xChouji was canon. -shrug- Kind of an unnecessary edit now that I think about it, but oh well...

Anyway, I regret to say that this–for now–is the last update for Exchanging Fists. As I mentioned in my previous update, I'm working on a new Naruto fanfic that was born from these musings. This short was almost a part of my new story, but I decided that I'd have to discard it. aw... I don't want to say too much because it'll get your hopes up when it will probably take me a few months to get it goin (since I also juggle some stories in the OP fandom), but it is an eventual Sasusaku and explores the Sasuke/Naruto rivalry for Hokage. Wait. What! Sasuke has a chance? Yes, as stand-in. Oop! Did I say too much? ;p Please look forward to it!

This is Misakike-chi, over and out! Thanks for your support, everyone! OH. And Merry Christmas! Have a Happy New Year!


End file.
